Fun Can Lead To Trouble
by Vampiredamonstefan
Summary: When Elena gets locked out her house and has to stay at the Boarding house with Damon, what will happen? Will a simple game of Charades lead to trouble? Or will it just lead to a bit more fun?
1. Chapter 1

Ugh! Why couldn't Jeremy keep the door unlocked, Elena thought as she struggled to open the door. If a vampire _wanted _to get in the house, a stupid lock sure as hell wouldn't stop it.

It was 10 o'clock at night and Elena had just returned from a night out in The Grill with Bonnie. Jeremy had obviously already fell asleep, judging from the lack of door opening. Elena knew that it wasn't a good idea to hang out nowadays because of the sudden rise of vampire population in mystic falls.

So, as Elena looked over her options, she figured that it would be a good idea to head over to the Boarding House. She walked over to were her car was parked and pulled out her phone to tell Stefan she was coming over.

"Elena! How's my favourite Gilbert doing?" Said someone who was certainly _not _Stefan.

"Hey, Damon, do you know where Stefan is?"

"Sure, he's just gone out bunny hunting. He'll be back tomorrow ?"

Oh great, Elena thought grimly, it's spend-some-quality-time-with-Damon-day.

"Im coming over, Jeremy's locked me out."

"Pfft, yeah right, we both know you just wanna see me and my oh-so-sexy-body again." Elena pictured Damon wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"_Goodbye,_ Damon." She said, ignoring his comment and hanging up.

She got in her car, and a few minutes later she was pulling up at the Salvatore's house. Elena knew that Damon was going to get on her nerves as soon as he opened the door. He was standing there in just his jeans, holding a glass of what she guessed to be blood.

"Well, come in then. Lets play some games!" He said, smirking.

Elena rolled her eyes at him and entered the living room. "So, _Damon, _what sort of plans do you have to torture me with?" She said, actually quite excited as to what he wanted to do.

"Plenty." He said while grinning.

He walked over to the table to pour another scotch and handed it to Elena. "Drink. Your gonna need it." He commanded.

Elena reculantly took a sip before thinking _what the hell _and gulping it all down. She licked her lips and looked at Damon expectantly.

"Right, sit down." He said,pointing to the sofa next to the coffee table.

She done as asked and seated herself in chair. _This was going to be fun._ "Okay, we're going to play...CHERADES!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air like he had just announced the most fascinating news of Human/Vampire history.

Elena giggled and prepared herself for some fun._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, its a tv show... And its, um, four words." Elena guessed, examining Damon's acting skills.

He started to raise his arms in what seemed to be a way to show off his muscles. "Err, is it... Strong? Muscles? Big? Buff?"

Damon suddenly smiled proudly and made motions with his arms for her to continue.

"Oh, oh! It's Buffy! Buffy the Vampire Slayer!" Elena exclaimed, jumping off the couch.

"Yes! But you only got that one because it was easy. I'm gonna make it much harder next time, Elena." Damon said, slumping down onto the couch Elena had previously been sitting on.

"Pfft, yea right. It's not my fault I'm naturally a smarty Pants." She said while thinking of her options of films.

"You didn't seem so smart when I had to help you with that History test last week. And what was it you got in that anyway? A D? Alaric told me he was going easy on you, as well. So ashamed, Elena. So ashamed." He said sarcastically, placing a hand over his heart.

Elena rolled her eyes, not wanting to get to involved in the subject, and imitated a book with her hands and then a movie.

"Alright, it's a book...And movie. Two words..." He raised his eye brows at her and watched as she waved her arms about, looking greatly like it was a rainbow.

"Okay, is it... Rainbow? Ribbon? Shop? Advert? Happy? Dancing? Ugh, god, your rubbish at acting, Elena." He teased, actually quite stumped as to what the answer might be.

"No I'm not! said I had the makings of a great actor." She said defensively, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yea, well, that was probably because he was trying to impress you, and then have sex with you. The clues in the name, Elena: 'Hump'!"

You could actually _see _her struggling to keep a straight face. She raised her hand to her mouth and tried to keep the laughter in. She failed, of course.

"It was New Moon, alright? Surprised you didn't get it, it is a vampire film after all." She said after her sudden out burst of giggles.

"Really? Are we _just _doing vampire films now? Talk about obsessive." teased Damon, a grin starting to creep upon his face.

Elena rolled her eyes and pushed him off the couch S he landed on his bum. "Your turn." She said excitedly.

Damon stood up and thought of a film. "Okay, I got a good one now." He said, an smile playing on his lips.

He showed Elena it was a book and film. Then, he moved his arms as if he was cradling a baby. He grinned at her look of uncertainty.

"Um, it's...Rock? Err, hold? Oh! Oh! It's Mamma!" She shouted, pointing at him.

He dropped his hands and sighed. "Carrie." He corrected.

She frowned. "Oh." She said simply.

"I suppose it could have been Mamma, though. Ever seen it before?" He asked, hoping to cheer her up.

"Nah, I was too busy with Caroline._ Girly problems._" Elena whispered at the end.

He chuckled. "C'mon, I've got the DVD upstairs. In _my room.__" _Damon wiggled his eyes suggestively, and earned a light punch on the shoulder from her.

Elena followed Damon upstairs and couldn't help but stare at his strong, sexy back muscles. And bum.

* * *

**Any requests on what might happen, post them as soon as you can!**


End file.
